The Gem Adventures Of Snow Opal
by bunnylindo
Summary: In Homeworld, The Off-Color Gems somehow spark a new Rebellion, now, In preparation for it, since they began to make half Yo-kai gems, they make Snow Opal (A.K.A Dandoodle), how will things go for him, well, find out
1. A Hero is Born

In Homeworld, in an underground forge, Blue Diamond was holding a soulgem, Dandoodle's to be more specific

Blue Diamond: are you sure about this?

Yellow Diamond was holding a Snow Opal (though to the naked eye, it looked more like a turquoise)

Yellow Diamond: yes!, we need some backup during this new rebellion

she said this as the two threw of them the ingredients in the forge, fusing them as the Soul-Gem was infused on the Snow Opal, a new gem was formed

?: what?, where am I?, who are you, and (Looks at itself) who am I supposed to be?

Yellow Diamond: I'm Yellow Diamond, this is Blue Diamond and, look at your gemstone

?: you mean this teal spot in my paw?, so am I supposed to be a turquoise

Yellow Diamond: Teal is a coloration of Snow Opal, and that's what you are

Snow Opal: a Snow Opal, huh?, well, what a fabulous gem choice, (beat) why am I wearing a Shinobi Shozoku?, are Snow Opals some kind of ninjas?

Yellow Diamond: well, Snow Opal, you're the first instance of Snow Opals in Homeworld, thus, probably

Snow Opal: wow, (pulls his paw to his chest and abruptly extends it, causing his gemstone to glow, and a Shuriken to appear) (yips shockedly) a Shuriken?

Blue Diamond: congratulations, you summoned your weapon

Snow Opal: but it looks like a flower, won't enemies laugh at me for that?

Yellow Diamond: go ahead, throw it, that might shut them up

(Snow Opal throws his Shuriken and it flies all over the forge, before Snow Opal skillfully catches it and it the Shuriken turns into light and retracts back to his gemstone)

Snow Opal: cool! (walks up to Yellow Diamond) My diamond, I'm ready to begin my training!

Yellow Diamond: Let the training begin!

Dual Citrine (Sargeant Burly): Follow me! (Snow Opal follows him)

(training montage)

(end montage)

Yellow Diamond: You've made great progress, I'm sure the rebels won't see you coming!

Snow Opal: Thanks!


	2. Teacher meets Student

still in preparation for the Rebellion, they go back to the forge

Snow Opal: oh, I remember this place, it's the place where I was first formed, it was 2 earth days ago

Yellow Diamond: Exactly, you're gonna witness a Yo-kai Gem creation, and since we thought you are so skillfull you'd need a student, we'll make it, (Blue Diamond comes in holding Manjimutt's Soul Gem)

White Diamond: I'm White Diamond!

Snow Opal: I suppose you will hold up the gemstone this time!

White Diamond: yes (Holding a Brown Tourmaline, the two of them do the same proceedure than with Snow Opal, Brown Tourmaline is formed)

?: huh? wha-?, where am I?, what is this place?, (looks at himself) and who or what am I supposed to be?

Snow Opal: Uh?, I suppose your gemstone is in your eye

?: My what now? (looks in the mirror) AH!, why is there a gemstone in my eye?

Snow Opal: is the source of your physical form, you're half gem, and your gemstone is a Brown Tourmaline

?: So that's my new identity, Brown Tourmaline, I like it!

Snow Opal: Awesome

Brown Tourmaline: Yeah! (Puts a paw close to his gem, unaware that it began to glow, and puts his paw away, inadvertedly pulling out a hammer)

Snow Opal: uh, Brown Tourmaline?

Brown Tourmaline: what?, (realizes that somehow, a hammer appeared on his paw) Ah!, how did this hammer end up in my paw?

Snow Opal: you did put a paw close to your gemstone, and your gemstone glowed

Brown Tourmaline: it did?

Snow Opal: yeah (Beat) (gasp) you summoned your weapon!

Brown Tourmaline: this hammer is my weapon?, cool, (his gemstone glows again) I better practice for the Rebellion (everyone gasp)

Snow Opal: H-how did you knew about the Rebellion?

Brown Tourmaline: you were about to tell me about it

Yellow Diamond: wow

Brown Tourmaline: wow is right, Yellow Diamond

Yellow Diamond: how did you know me?

Brown Tourmaline: you were about to tell me your name (pointing at Snow Opal) he's Snow Opal, (pointing at Blue Diamond) she's Blue Diamond (pointing at White Diamond) and she's...my diamond, White Diamond (bowing before White Diamond)

Yellow Diamond: you have future vision!, that means you can see the future

Brown Tourmaline: (as Dual Citrine finishes the first half is his training) and Snow Opal will be my teacher to teach me how to be a master in fighting

Snow Opal: yup!

Brown Tourmaline: Let's do this!


	3. New Mission

After a rigorous battle during the Rebellion, Snow Opal is told about a place he never went to before: Planet Earth, the 2 are sent there to go find a new purpose

Brown Tourmaline: so, how are we gonna reach Planet Earth

Snow Opal: look, there is our transport (points to an escape pod, they enter) best of all, it's new, so it automatically belongs to whoever first takes it (he uses his gemstone to claim the escape pod as his, it works, he activates it and they take off to planet earth)

(with the Crystal Gems)

(Thud, Earthquake)

Amethyst: did you guys feel that?

Peridot: it sounded like a escape pod from Homeworld, but that means bad news!

Snow Opal: (off-screen) hey, who are you calling bad news!, we're refugees

Garnet: (extends her arms, showing her gems) hi!

Brown Tourmaline: (Gasp) in Homeworld, fusion between to different types of gems is illegal, she is a fusion between a Ruby and a Sapphire (Points at Garnet) (Garnet opens her mouth to speak) but I forgive you because 1, we're not in Homeworld anymore and 2 Garnet is fused because of the romantic interaction between the fusees

Garnet: wow!

Steven: the half-gem Yo-Kai is right!

Pearl: He's a Yo-kai?

Peridot: specifically, to create him, they used the Soul-gem of Manjimutt from the Eerie Tribe

Brown Tourmaline: yup!

Steven: well, we can consider you honorary Crystal Gems, what do you say?

Snow Opal: ok


	4. The First Enemy Onslaught

Snow Opal: last time you saw me, me and my new partner, Brown Tourmaline were sent to earth after the Rebellion, it was there where we met the Crystal Gems, we're sure gonna love our new home, and the adventure keeps on, for I'm a rebel, my name is Snow Opal, but you can call me Dandoodle!

(cue theme song)

While the Crystal Gems were relaxing, an spaceship landed in front of the temple, Snow Opal gasped, as Brown Tourmaline (who used his future vision to find out who attacked them) grimaced and looked out the window

Brown Tourmaline: he's here

Snow Opal: who's here?

Brown Tourmaline: My rival, it happened five months after I was formed,(flashback) it was still the Rebellion, a gem came charging forward to me, he almost poofed me, or worse, he nearly shattered me, but since us Tourmalines have a really high endurance, It didn't hurt, I survived, his gem name.., Dual Topaz. his Yo-kai name, Roughraff! (flashback ends)

Amethyst: so he's your mortal enemy

Brown Tourmaline: yep

Steven: I discovered your yo-kai names, yours it's Manjimutt, Snow Opal's is Dandoodle

Snow Opal: how did you know?

Steven: well, you look like those yo-kai, besides Peridot said that to create Brown Tourmaline, they used the Soul-gem of Manjimutt from the Eerie Tribe, so to create you, Snow Opal, they used the soul-gem of the legendary Dandoodle

(the rush there to find Dual Topaz's spaceship as Dual Topaz climbed out of there)

(Brown Tourmaline charged into battle to fight Dual Topaz, they fought a lot)

Dual Topaz : fine!, I'll join you if you stop, what do you say, Brown Tourmaline?

Brown Tourmaline: Ok

Steven: yay!, a new ally


	5. Fire and Ice - Part 1

Snow Opal: _last time you saw me, we discovered Brown Tourmaline had a rival, Dual Topaz, they agreed to stop their rivality if Brown Tourmaline stopped attacking him, I'm happy that we have a new ally, our team keeps growing, and the adventure keeps on, for I'm a rebel, my name is Snow Opal, but you can call me Dandoodle!_

(cue intro)

Dual Topaz: I still can't believe you live with the Crystal Gems now

Brown Tourmaline: and I memorized the Rose Quartz Manifesto (Snow Opal twitches at the mere mention of the Rose Quartz Manifesto), oh, oh, oh, I just remembered, hearing me recite the manifesto drives Snow Opal crazy

Snow Opal: it's because Garnet makes us recite it every morning, I can't get that outta my head now

Brown Tourmaline: yes, she makes us recite it every single morning, hey, Dual Topaz, watch this *clears throat*

 _Fight for life on the planet Earth,_

 _Defend all human beings, even the ones that you don't understand,_

 _Believe in love that is out of anyone's control,_

 _And then risk everything for it!_

(Snow Opal yells as Dual Topaz laughs at his reaction)

Snow Opal: Enough of that Manifesto *a voice appears*

?: hello?

Snow Opal: what is a Wailing Stone doing here?

?: HELP! *Snow Opal flinches*

Snow Opal: what the heck!, you almost shattered me with that shout!

?: no time to explain, meet me at Gem Battlefield, y'know, the one filled with strawberries

Snow Opal: got it!, we're on our way,

?: you and the Crystal Gems are awesome

Snow Opal: yeah, we are!, guys! *Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot, Steven, Brown Tourmaline and Dual Topaz appear*, we have a mission!, a gem is trouble, she didn't tell me what the trouble is, but judging by her scream it sounds serious *they rush to the Warp Pad and Steven activates it*

?: thank goodness you made it

Snow Opal: wait a minute, I know you, Ice Sapphire, is that you?

Ice Sapphire: Snow Opal! *they run to each other and hug*, I missed you

Amethyst: woah, you know each other?

Snow Opal: yes, she's Ice Sapphire, like me, she's a half-Yo-Kai Gem, her Yo-Kai name is Frostina, so, what's wrong, Ice Sapphire?

Ice Sapphire: I need your help to save my friend, Fire Ruby, his Yo-Kai name is Blazion!

Garnet: (in a joking tone) lemme guess, they you make Lightning Garnet when fused together *chuckle*

Steven: *laughing* fusion joke!, because Garnet is a fusion, and her fusees are a Sapphire and a Ruby, and cold air plus hot air make lighning bolts!, I get it!

Ice Sapphire: uh, no, but Snow Opal and I can fuse into a gem called Turquoise, Yo-Kai name Blizzaria

Snow Opal: true, now let's save Fire Ruby!

Ice Sapphire: about that, his gem is cracked, preventing him from speaking in an intelligible way, he's now able to speak via growls and roars

Snow Opal: well, after saving him, we'll find a way to heal his gem *Steven raises his hand* but, not via Steven's healing spit, that's just plain disgusting *Steven lowers his hand*

Steven: oh, bummer!

Snow Opal: *leads the way and they find Fire Ruby surrounded with corrupted gems* *his eyes widen*

Everyone: *gasps*

(to be continue)


	6. Fire and Ice - Part 2

_Snow Opal: Last Time in "The Gem Adventures Of Snow Opal"_

 _?: HELP! *Snow Opal flinches*_

 _Snow Opal: wait a minute, I know you, Ice Sapphire, is that you?_

 _Ice Sapphire: Snow Opal! *they run to each other and hug*, I missed you_

 _Ice Sapphire: I need your help to save my friend, Fire Ruby, his Yo-Kai name is Blazion!_

 _Snow Opal: now let's save Fire Ruby!_

 _Snow Opal: *leads the way and they find Fire Ruby surrounded with corrupted gems* *his eyes widen*_

 _Everyone: *gasps*_

 _(cue intro)_

Snow Opal: how are we ever going to save Fire Ruby with all those corrupted gems blocking our way?

Brown Tourmaline: I dunno... *gem glows* but you better look a teeny-tiny bit to your right

Snow Opal: *does so and sees a corrupted gem snaling at him, he yelp and summons his shuriken and throws it at the corrupted gem in fear*

*The corrupted gem poofs and Snow Opal bubbles it and sends it to the temple*

Snow Opal: *sighs in relief*

Steven: oooh, Snow Opal is not as brave as we thought

Snow Opal: t-that corrupted gem caught me with my guard down

Amethyst: let's just save Fire Ruby already *Summons her whip and poofs some more corrupted gems*

Garnet: *summons her gauntlets*

Pearl: *Summons her spear*

Steven: *summons his shield*

Peridot: I discovered I have a summonable weapon as well *summons her weapon, a light-sword*

Brown Tourmaline: *summons his hammer*

Ice Sapphire: *Summons her weapon, a staff*

(they all charge at the corrupted gems)

(a rigurous battle later)

Snow Opal: ok, now we gotta find a way to heal Fire Ruby's gem *looks at Steven* and no, Steven, don't use your healing spit, I already said it was disgusting

?: I might be of assistance

Snow Opal: wait, Jade?

Jade: greetings Snow Opal, long time no see

Snow Opal: same here, guys, this is Jade, Yo-kai Name: Elder Bloom

Elder Bloom: *heals Fire Ruby's gemstone*

Fire Ruby: thanks guys *gasp* I can talk again, thanks again! *more corrupted gems approaches* LOOK OUT!

*Snow Opal and Ice Sapphire nod to each other determined*

Snow Opal: ready?

Ice Sapphire: ready!

*their gems glow and they watz and glow, fusing into a tall, gem woman with blue hair, pale skin, a blue kimono, a tiara-like hair clip and zori sandals*

Steven: you must be Turquoise, A.K.A Blizzaria

Turquoise: yep *summons Snow Opal's shuriken, and then summons Ice Sapphire's staff, and then combines them into a handle saw, with Ice Sapphire's staff as the handle and Snow Opal's shuriken as the blade* guys, stand back, this might get dangerous

(they do so, as Turquoise charges at the corrupted gems and they flinch with every hit Turquoise makes, and Turquoise finished the corrupted gems off and bubbles them up, she unfuses)

Snow Opal: whoo!, that was awesome

Ice Sapphire: that was an amazing fight, you know, you might need an ally

Fire Ruby: or 2

Jade: or 3

Steven: you 3 will join?

Ice Sapphire: duh

Steven: YAY!


End file.
